


Criminal Element

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (1966), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Sequel to Gotham





	1. Notes/Cover

**Title:** Criminal Element  
**Fandom:** Arrow/The Flash/Batman (1966)  
**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Barry Allen/Iris West, Thea Queen, Cisco Ramone, Caitlin Snow, Bruce Wayne, Robin, Selena Kyle, Oswald Cobblepot, James Gordon  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Content notes:** Sequel to Gotham  
**Summary:** Team Arrow gets a call from Batman asking for help to catch the Penguin. Team Flash comes along to lend a hand.

 


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

**Prompt:** Prison

It was a typical day in the Arrow bunker. Felicity was going over some intel on a new carjacking ring. Dig was working out on the sparing dummy while Oliver was sharpening a new batch of arrows.

The intel was getting Felicity down so she decided to distract herself with a little news coverage from Channel 52. The anchor started talking about something that made her sit up and listen.  

_“In other news today, the criminal mastermind referred to as the Penguin has been released from Black Gate Prison. Oswald Cobblepot was released on a technicality after going on a three month crime spree in Keystone. Bloodhaven and Gotham. He plans to return to his home in Gotham as soon as he is released. Gotham’s Police Commissioner, James Gordon refused to make a comment on the situation.”_

Felicity squinted at the monitor. “He kinda looks like a penguin, doesn’t he? I wonder what kind of crime spree he went on.”

Oliver glanced over from where he was working on his arrows. “I wonder if Batguy needs a hand.”

“Do you really want to go back to Gotham?” Felicity glanced over her shoulder. “You almost cut off his… _you know_ … with that throwing star last time we were there.”

“That was because he kept hitting on you. Besides, I missed putting a run in his tights by at least three inches.” Oliver shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to help him out. Has Cisco made any progress getting him upgraded to this century?”

“I talked to Cisco just last week. He was still trying to convince Bruce to put in wifi.” Felicity turned around in his chair. “Cisco also said Bruce has a sidekick now. The guy calls himself Robin.”

Oliver bit his lip. “Is that like a male version of a Canary?”

“God! Oliver! Stop!” Felicity turned around but couldn’t keep from laughing. “You need to stop making fun of Batman and his little sidekick. You are so awful.”

Oliver walked over and kissed her neck. “That’s not what you said this morning.”

“Hey! Do I have to remind you two of the rules again?” Dig said as he walked over from the sparing dummy. “No sexy talk in the bunker! No fighting, no making out, and definitely no sexy talk!”

Oliver straightened up and put his hands in his pockets as Dig approached.

“Dig, Oliver thinks we should go help Bruce with this Penguin guy. What do you think?” Felicity pointed to the screen.

“Has he asked for our help?” Dig looked at Oliver and grinned. “Oh! I see. You just want to go there and catch the bad guy then rub his face in it. Oliver, man, that’s cold.”

“I never said that.” Oliver walked back to the grinding wheel. “I thought he just might need a hand. He only has his sidekick for help.” 

“it sounds like your hood isn’t the only thing that’s green, Oliver.” Dig looked at the screen. “Three months huh? That’s a whopper of a crime spree. Maybe we should give Bruce a hand. We could call in Barry and Cisco for backup.”

“Cisco is already in Gotham.” Felicity told them. “He had a new suit for Bruce to try out.”

“Maybe he should have sent it with Caitlin.” Oliver started to sharpen an arrow on the wheel. “She would have better luck getting him out of those damn tights. I don’t think Cisco is his type.”

“Oliver!” Felicity covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

“You really don’t like him do you?” Dig grinned.

“Nope!” Oliver looked at the arrow he was sharpening.

Suddenly, the phone set up for Green Arrow started to ring. Felicity looked at it and smiled then put the call on speaker.

“Hello Batman, what can Team Green Arrow do for you?”

“Overwatch, I was wondering if the Green Arrow and his team could come help me nab the Penguin. He is a notoriously crafty fellow and I could really use a hand. I just know that he and his evil cohorts are up to no good.”

Felicity turned around in her chair and grinned at the two men standing behind her. “We would be delighted to help you, Batman. Mind if we call in the Flash and his team to help out?”

“I would be honored to have the assistance of such a well-loved and effective crime fighter as the Flash. When can you be here?”

Oliver glared at the phone.

Felicity glared at Oliver. “We can be there as soon as we pack our gear and gas up the plane.”

“Excellent! I can’t wait to work with all of you.”

“We can’t wait either.” Felicity pointed her finger at Oliver who looked like he was about to start laughing. “Ta ta for now!” Felicity disconnected the call.

“I can’t wait for him to see you all geared up and realize that you could have really messed him up for kidnapping you.” Dig chuckled. “I bet the look on his face will be priceless.”

“You better call Lyla for the plane and grab your gear Spartan.” Felicity stood up and patted Dig on the arm. “I’m going to call Thea and Caitlin.”

“What about Laurel?” Dig asked.

“She has a case this week so she’s not available. Get your gear packed Green Arrow. We have some out of town action.” Felicity walked past Oliver and slapped him on the ass. She pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed Star Labs.

“Hey Caitlin! Is Barry there? We have something that we could really use his help on.” Felicity paused. “Batman needs an assist.”

Oliver turned around and pouted as he rubbed his ass where Felicity hit him.

Felicity blew Oliver a kiss. “Sure! We can meet you there. Go to the Brookside Hotel. I’ll call and get us a couple suites.”

Dig shook his head. “I can’t wait to see how all this goes down. I have a bad feeling about all this.”     


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

**Prompt:** Nurse

Bruce hung up the phone and then stared at it. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if he had done the right thing by calling in so many vigilantes.

“I was going to go down and see what Mr. Ramone is doing.” Robin said as he walked into the room. “He sure is handy when it comes to those new computers.”

“Yes he is, Robin. He is also very insistent that I wear something other than my usual cowl and cape.” Bruce frowned. “I really don’t think it’s necessary to update my Batman costume. The one I wear is just fine.”

“I don’t know Bruce. He may have a point.” Robin started to walk to the secret door in the study. “The one that he made you is supposed to be bullet proof and not as….binding. I sure would like a costume that wasn’t cutting off the circulation to my…”

“Robin! I have a great idea!” Bruce hit the lever to open the door to the secret passage to the Bat Cave. “Why don’t you have Mr. Ramone work on a costume for you? It would save me from having to crush his ego about my costume.”

“Well, if it would keep him from having to nurse his crushed ego I guess I should.” Robin grabbed onto the pole next to Bruce and they slid down into the Bat Cave.

Cisco turned around when he heard Bruce and Robin land on the platform in the Bat Cave. “Oh great! You brought your sidekick. I have some ideas about a new suit for you too.”

“Bruce and I were just talking about that.” Robin grinned. “I was hoping for something a little less binding, if you know what I mean.” Robin winked.

Cisco wrinkled his nose. “Yeah I get you. Less binding in the…”

“Mr. Ramone!” Bruce said. “I was wondering if these new computers could calculate how long it will take for Team Green Arrow and Team Flash to get here.”

“Yeah just pull up Google maps and it should tell you how far they are and how long it will take them to get here. I would say Green Arrow’s team has the ARGUS jet.” Cisco chuckled and went over to the computer to pull up Google maps. “Pays to be connected. Flash will just run. It will take Caitlin a little longer to get here.”

“Have you worked with the Green Arrow’s team before?” Robin asked as he looked at Bruce’s new suit in the display case.

“Yeah, we seem to do it a lot.” Cisco glanced up at Bruce looking over his shoulder at the screen. “Some of the programs on the new server that I installed for you are from Overwatch. She’s like a tech goddess.”

“It sounds like you’re an admirer.” Batman grinned. “She sounds like an incredible woman.”

“Oh! You better not let Green Arrow hear you say that.” Cisco smirked. “He has a little bit of an anger management problem when it comes to Overwatch. I wouldn’t want him to put a hole in your new suit with an arrow.”

“Holy arrowheads Batman!” Robin walked over to where they were. “He sounds like trouble.”

“Just don’t get involved with Overwatch or you’ll be nursing more than just your broken heart when the Green Arrow finishes with you.” Cisco finished typing. “He put two arrows in the Flash just for kissing her. I can’t even tell you what he did to the Atom. It was… horrible… unspeakable… and a little messy. I think the Atom actually cried a little. Okay, so he cried like a baby but you didn’t hear it from me.”

“I shall have to be on my toes!” Bruce smirked. “But I do have a way with women.”

Cisco snorted. “Okay but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I see that Green Arrow and his team will be here before dinner. I shall have Alfred prepare one of his specialties.” Bruce smiled. “Pork roast and all the fixings!”

“Uh.” Cisco winced. “You might not want to serve pork to that bunch. Maybe a beef roast or a roast chicken.”

“Robin, tell Alfred to make his special roast chicken.” Bruce patted Robin on the shoulder. “And have him get some wine from the wine cellar to go with it.”

“Will do!” Robin smiled and ran over to the bat pole and flipped the switch to send him up.

Bruce leaned down closer to Cisco. “Now that the boy is gone, what exactly did the Green Arrow do to the Atom?”

Cisco winced. “Let’s just say it was a good thing that super suit of his was water proof cause he had…”

There was a whoosh and a red streak in the bat cave. The Flash appeared next to Bruce and Cisco.

“Wow! This place is really a cave. Are there any real bats up there in the ceiling?” Barry asked as he looked up. “Cause I’m not real crazy about bats.”

“You must be the Flash. I am Batman.”

“You’re who now?” Barry grinned and really tried hard to keep from laughing.

“I’m Batman but I am known to the world as Bruce Wayne.” Bruce held out his hand in friendship. “It is an honor to work with you, Flash. I heard that you are very well loved by the people of Central City. I bet you get a lot of ….”

Cisco turned toward the computer screen and giggled.

“Hey now!” Barry held up his hands. “I am in a committed relationship.”

“I just thought that you might be cashing in on all that love and adoration.”  Bruce smirked. “I do every chance I get.”

“Cisco, did you warn him about the Green Arrow’s temper?” Barry asked.

“Oh yeah. I was about to tell Bruce here what he did to the Atom.”

“You know we aren’t supposed to tell anyone about that or Overwatch will erase us from the known world.” Barry winced a little. “She’s a little scary sometimes.”

“I like a woman with a bit of a wild streak in her.” Bruce winked at Barry.

“Yeah.” Barry shook his head. “Just not Overwatch because you’ll need round the clock nursing care if Green Arrow even thinks you’re trying to get with his girl. He put two arrows in me for just kissing her.”

“What should I call you, Flash?” Bruce asked. “What name does the world know you by?”

“Oh! I’m Barry Allen. The rest of Team Flash will be here in a couple of hours. They’re flying commercial. Team Green Arrow is the only one with access to a private jet.”

“I can’t wait to meet everyone!” Bruce rubbed his hands together excitedly.   


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

**Prompt:** Clone

In the Bat Cave, Bruce and Robin were looking at one of the new weapons that Cisco had brought from Central City. It was a new grapple line that seemed to be the subject of interest at the moment. 

Cisco sat at the computer and started to map the crimes attributed to Penguin and his gang during his three month long crime spree. He scowled when he saw some of the crimes were overlapping.

“You look troubled, Mr. Ramone.” Bruce leaned over to look at the screen

Cisco pointed at the screen. “That can’t be right. Nobody could be in five places at the same time unless they were…”

“Clones!” Bruce said suddenly. “Penguin has cloned himself to step up his level of criminal mayhem!”

“Holy dopplegangers, Batman!” Robin looked at the screen. “How many do you think there are?”

“You know, it could just be guys dressed up like this Penguin guy. It doesn’t have to be clones.” Cisco tried to be the voice of reason. “It could also be androids.”

“But think of it. Making clones of himself is a brilliant scheme.” Bruce had decided that he was right and he didn’t want to hear any other theories of what else it could be. “I wonder who assisted him in this endeavor.”

“Maybe it was Dr. Strange at Arkam.” Robin suggested. “He has done some strange experiments in the past.”

“He would be a good suspect but, alas, Dr. Strange is still in Black Gate Prison, Robin.” Bruce explained further. “His sentence was extended because he was training rats to steal toilet tissue from the other inmates.”

Robin nodded. “Then who would do such a thing? The Clock King? The Doll Maker? The Joker? Who? Batman, who could it be?”

Cisco turned around in his chair. “Um… The Clock King is dead and the Doll Maker is in Iron Heights. I have no idea who the Joker is. Do you two always jump off the deep end when you come up with theories?”

“These criminals that we deal with are not common street thugs they are genus masterminds of mayhem and destruction.” Bruce shook his head. “I’m sure the Flash has his own nemesis. Don’t you Mr. Allen?”

“Huh?” Barry stopped staring worriedly at the dark shadows moving on the ceiling and turned towards the other men. “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention. What did you say?”

“They think we are dealing with clones because some of the times overlap on the crimes.” Cisco repeated for Barry. “I was thinking men in disguise or androids.”

“The times of the crimes, were they listed as when the first 911 call came in or when the crime actually happened.” Barry walked over to the computer to see Cisco’s results. “There is a difference.”

An alarm went off and an image on the monitor showed a black van drive into the garage.

“Robin, we have intruders!” Bruce put up his fists and got ready to fight.

Robin followed Bruce’s lead.

“That’s Green Arrow and his team.” Barry put his hand on Bruce’s fist. “ARGUS must have given them the big plane this time.”

“Cisco?!” Felicity walked into the bat cave. “Nice! I like the upgrades.”

“Thanks Felicity.” Cisco grinned. “We were just looking at the intel on the crimes. Bruce thinks that Penguin is using clones to spread destruction and mayhem.”

Felicity laughed then stopped when she saw that everyone was completely serious. “I was looking over the data on the plane and there was nothing to suggest clones. I even checked the security footage and traffic cams. Penguin wasn’t at all of the crime scenes.”

“Miss Smoak, I don’t understand why you are here?” Bruce looked confused.

“You called for our help.” Oliver said as he came in carrying his gear in a duffle. “Or did you forget Bat Guy?”

“I called Green Arrow and his team.” Bruce watched as Thea, Dig, and Lyla walked into the Bat Cave. “You all are Team Green Arrow?”

“Only she calls us that.” Oliver pointed at Felicity.

“I call us that too.” Thea dropped her gear on the floor. “Where’s the bathroom in this place? It was occupied for the whole flight here” Thea glared at Oliver and Felicity. 

“Hi! I’m Robin.” Robin looked Thea up and down. “The bathroom is over there beside the bat poles.”

“Thanks.” Thea glanced at Oliver to see if he saw what Robin did before she went to the bathroom.

“Hey Bird Boy! That’s my sister.” Oliver used his Green Arrow voice.

Robin jumped and turned pale. “Sorry Green Arrow.”

“Oliver! She can handle him.” Felicity patted Oliver on the arm then walked over to the computer. She pushed Bruce and Cisco out of the way and sat down. “We need to get figure out what is going on with this Penguin guy and use one of my handy algorithms to come up with his next probable target.”

“Where is your training area? Oliver asked. “We should get a little sparing in before its time to go over the plans for the mission. Dig?”

“I could use a warm up.” Dig flexed his shoulders.

Lyla rolled her eyes at Dig and went over to the computers.

“We practice over there.” Brice pointed to an area with a well-padded floor.

“You have Bat Guy. I’ll take the little birdie. Oliver glared at Robin.

“Hey! No you don’t! What did I tell you about playing nice on the plane?” Felicity pointed her finger at Oliver.

Oliver sighed. “Felicity…”

“Don’t you ‘Felicity’ me. You and Dig, Barry and Thea, and let Bruce and his little friend do what they do.”

“Wait! Why do I get Thea? Barry looked at Felicity then Oliver. “She’s like a ninja.”  

“What do you mean _like_? I am a ninja.” Thea patted Barry on the arm. “Show me what you got.”

Barry chuckled and whispered to Thea. “You want Oliver to kill me, don’t you?”

“Not if I kill you first.” Thea grabbed Barry and threw him down into a hold and sat on his chest. “They may call you speedster but I’m Speedy.” 

Felicity and Cisco giggled at the computers.

“What the hell is going on?” Iris stood in the doorway looking at Barry with Thea on top of him. “Barry Allen, you better start explaining.”

Thea grinned and got off Barry. “Yeah, Barry, explain that.”

Caitlin walked over to the computers. “Guess who’s in trouble now.”   

“She’s a ninja.” Barry shrugged as he stood up.

Bruce swaggered over to Iris and smiled. “Hello. My name is …”

Iris held up her finger to silence him. “Uh no. Felicity told me about you. I have a gun in my purse and I know how to use it.”

Bruce looked at Caitlin and she shook her head and mouthed the word ‘no’.

“Guess you’re not that great with the ladies after all, Batman.” Barry laughed.

Bruce glared at Barry then pouted.


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

**Prompt:** Immune

Bruce moved over to the practice area with a dejected look on his face. He had never been shot down so many times by so many women in so short of a time.

“What’s with you?” Barry asked as he came into the practice area.

“These ladies are immune to my charms.” Bruce shrugged. “It’s very strange.”

“Maybe you should stop trying to charm them and start respecting them. All the women in this room are bad asses.” Barry turned at looked at the women grouped around Felicity. “They don't want to be charmed. They want to be respected.”

Oliver was silently checking his bow when Felicity looked up from the screen and saw where he was aiming. “Oliver! Put that bow down this minute!”

Oliver sighed and lowered the bow he had been pointing at Bruce. He turned to look at Felicity. “Did you find something?”

“Yes. Come here.” Felicity waved them over. “I used an algorithm and came up with the next target.” She pointed at the screen. “There's a bank at 52nd and Parker.”

“That would be the perfect target. A crime spree costs money. Penguin will need all he can steal.” Bruce started to pick up his gear. “Come on Robin. Let's nab him as he comes out.”

“Wait!” Oliver held up his hand. “We should do surveillance then if he shows up we can follow him back to the rest of his crew and take them all down together. Isn't that right, Bruce?”

“Uh? Yes. That sounds like a very good plan.” Bruce looked disappointed. He usually just nabbed the bad guy and let the police find the gang later.

“Okay. Now that Batman approves, let's all suit up!” Oliver looked around. “Bruce, wear the new suit. Barry running around in an onesie is bad enough. I don't want to be seen with a guy in tights too.”

“Hey! It's not a onesie!” Barry looked down at his suit. “Okay so it kinda looks like a onesie.”

“Ollie, if he likes the way the tights make him feel pretty, let him feel pretty.” Thea winked at Felicity. “You shouldn't judge. You dress like a grumpy version of Robin Hood.”

“A hot grumpy Robin Hood!” Felicity snickered and ducked behind the screen.

“Are they always like this?” Lyla looked over at Dig getting into his gear with a big grin on his face.

“Only around each other.” Felicity looked over at Oliver checking his quiver. “Hey Lyla, are you staying with here? We should see if there's some wine around here and catch up. You. Me. Iris. Caitlin.”

“I'm in. It looks like they have it handled.” Lyla sat on the table when she saw Dig coming. “You think they would act like grown-ups one in a while.”

“Never going to happen.” John kissed Lyla on the cheek as he passed by on the way to the garage.

“Hey! Stay on the coms!” Felicity called out.

Oliver rolled his eyes then went over and kissed her. “Use the mute button when you gossip, please. I don’t really want to know about that stuff.”

“Sure. I’ll just tell you later in bed.” Felicity grabbed his face and gave him another kiss.

“Be careful, Barry.” Iris tapped her cheek.

Barry came over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “This should be fun.”

Cisco looked at Caitlin and shrugged. He grabbed his gear and headed out with the rest of them.

“You know this new crime fighting costume is quite comfortable.” Bruce said as he got in the van. “Thank you Mr. Ramone.”

“It’s Vibe.” Cisco said. “I should have one for Robin in a week or so.”

“The black is very slimming.” Bruce grinned.

“You look really snazzy, Batman.” Robin pulled on his mask.

Thea laughed.

Dig glanced her direction and smirked then looked at Oliver in the rear view mirror. “What's the plan, Oliver?”

“Batman?” Oliver looked at Bruce. “This is your city.”

“Well, I think we should do what you said, Green Arrow. We watch them then follow them to their secret lair and take them down. But we should be careful. We are not the law. We are only assisting the police. As soon as we have things in hand, we call the police.”

“Agreed.” Oliver looked at the others. “Barry is on perimeter. Dig you’re with me and Bruce at the front. Speedy, you and bird boy take the rear view.  Vibe go with them.” Oliver put his finger in Robin's face. “That doesn’t mean look at her ass.”

Robin looked at Oliver's gloved finger and nodded.

“It's okay, Ollie. He can look but I’ll break his hand if he touches it.” Thea tightened the strap on her quiver.

John parked and everyone got into position. They settled in for a long wait.

“So have you ever known a lady who was immune to your charms?” Bruce asked Oliver.

“Nope. Ladies love me.” Oliver checked his bow again. “Bruce, just don't be so... so creepy.”

“I think the word Felicity used was smarmy.” Dig grinned. “You don't have what it takes to get one of those women in that Bat Cave. You have to be real. The Atom had the same problem. He thought money and fancy things were all women needed.” 

“Isn’t it?” Bruce asked.

“Not even close.” Dig nudged Oliver. He looked through the binoculars again. “We have movement. Two trucks just pulled up to the side door. I have five targets.”

“Speedy, do you copy?” Oliver said over the com.

“Copy. Penguin is with them.”

“Confirmed.” John nodded to Oliver and Bruce.

“What the hell are they doing? What is that?” Oliver squinted. “Shit! It's a…..”

BOOM!


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

**Prompt:** Control

Felicity jumped when the sound of an explosion came over the comm. “Oh! That did not sound good,” She checked the traffic cams on her screens.  

“What happened?” Lyla asked. She could tell by the look on Felicity’s face that it wasn’t something good.

“There was an explosion. Why is there always an explosion?” Felicity shook her head. “Because he likes it when things go boom or else he wouldn’t have exploding arrows.”

Caitlin and Iris looked at each other then back at Felicity and Lyla.

“Can you tell if they are okay?” Iris asked.

“I’m sure they’re fine. They know what they’re doing.” Caitlin reached out and put her hand on Iris’ arm to comfort her.

“Is there any chatter?” Lyla asked trying to get Felicity to focus. “Do you still have contact with the team?”

Felicity shook her head then put the comm on speaker.

“Try adjusting the frequency.” Lyla suggested.

“Green Arrow! Flash! Spartan! Batman! Do you copy?” Felicity waited a second then adjusted the frequency. “Do you copy? Speedy! Vibe! Uh. Robin! Does anyone copy?”

“Spartan copies. We’re clear. The targets just blew a hole in the wall of the bank building. We are on the move.”

“Speedy checking in. We’re okay too. That was a big one. What in the world did they use?”

“Symtec from the smell of it. Green Arrow and Batman went in to check things out. I’m waiting for …..Flash. Don’t sneak up on me, man.”

“You better get in there, Spartan, before things get out of control.” Lyla said into the speaker. “Green Arrow needs his brother on his six.”

“Copy that Harbinger.” Dig paused for a second. “Don’t worry. I got him, Overwatch.”

“We got this.” Barry laughed. “Right Spartan?”

“Dude, not the time to try to bond.”  John sounded like he was on the move.

“Speedy! Vibe! Robin! Move in!” Oliver growled into the comm. “Overwatch, any heat signatures?”

“Three going in and out of a shielded room, probably the bank vault.” Felicity looked at the screen again. “Make that four.”

“Copy. Batman take left. Spartan right. Flash, you’re with me. Do not engage. Recon only! Did you hear that, Batman?

“Yes I heard it.” Bruce whispered. “You have a lot of control issues, don’t you?” 

Barry giggled over the comm then stopped. “What? He’s right you do have control issues.”

There was a low growl over the comm.

“Sorry. My bad! Don’t shoot me again. Okay?”

“I’ll try to control myself.” Oliver growled. 

“There’s a black van entering the alley. I think they’re on the way out.” Thea said. “It looks like a flower delivery van.”

“Copy Speedy. Keep it in sight.” Oliver whispered. “We are near the vault now. I have eyes on four targets.”

“Green Arrow, we should stop them. They are committing a crime.” Batman whispered. “We can’t let that happen.”

“No! Do not engage! Stick to the plan, Batman!” Felicity said as she looked up at Lyla. “He’s going to do something stupid, isn’t he? I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Sounds like it.” Lyla took a breath. “Spartan, shoot the bat if he goes off book.”

“Copy that!” Dig chuckled. “With pleasure.”

“Did she just tell him to shoot me?” Bruce squeaked.

Oliver chuckled. “Yes, she did. Good call, Harbinger.”

“Batman, I’d shut up before Green Arrow shoots you. Those arrows hurt. It still aches when it rains where he shot me.”

“Flash, you are such a lightweight.” Thea laughed.

Iris laughed. “He is a lightweight.”

Caitlin nodded in agreement.

“Is this on speaker? Oh my god!” Barry sighed dramatically. “I am not a lightweight.”

“Lightweight in a red onesie.” Oliver chuckled.

“Copy that!” Dig chuckled.

Felicity rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Stop teasing Flash and stay alert!”

“Busted!” Thea laughed.

There was another low growl over the comm.

“Please!” Thea laughed. “You don’t scare me. I can kick your ass.”

“And I can make it so you both don’t exist. Stay on point!” Felicity glared at the screen in front of her.

“They’re on the move again. Coming out.” Oliver whispered. “Spartan, you have eyes on them?”

“Got them, Green Arrow. Following them out now.”

“Batman, time to move.” Oliver whispered over the comm.

“Yes. I’m coming.”

“Overwatch, have you got eyes on the van?” Oliver asked.

“Running the plates now and tracking them through traffic cams.” Felicity said as she scrolled through screens.

Everyone got into the van and they took off following the target vehicle.

Robin looked down when they were on the move and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked. “Did you get hit with debris from the bomb?”

“I have a run in my tights.” Robin pointed to a run near his knee. “These were my favorites too.”

Thea burst out laughing.

“Got some nail polish in your quiver for his run, Speedy?” Oliver looked at her and started laughing.

Thea was laughing so hard that she nearly fell out of the seat

“Hey! Get it under control! You’re on a mission. We can make fun of people’s fashion choices later.” Felicity put her hands over her face. “They are so immature. I have totally lost control of this mission.”


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

**Prompt:** Sing

Dig drove the van, following the directions Felicity gave him over the comm as she tracked the van over various traffic cams. They finically ended up beside an old abandoned warehouse.

“Overwatch, how many do you see in there?” Oliver asked as they started to get out of the van.

“There are six heat signatures. Two are in the back west corner. That must be the office. The other four are in the main room doing something.”

“Copy that.” Oliver said. “Unlock the electronic locks for us and we will be a go.”

“On it.” There was a brief silence then Felicity came back on the line. “Both open.”

“They must be putting away the loot. We should call the police and have them nab them.” Bruce looked at Oliver expecting him to agree. “Green Arrow?”

“We need to make sure Penguin is in there first.” Oliver checked his bow. “Speedy, you and I will take the second floor. Flash, check the perimeter to make sure there aren’t any stragglers. Vibe and Robin, you’re with Spartan. Come in the front. We need to get eyes on Penguin then we can subdue them before we call the police. Batman, just don’t get in the way.”

“I thought I was in charge.” Bruce looked at the others. “Why are you doing what he says and not what I say?” 

“We really don’t trust you that much.” Thea checked her bow and patted Bruce on the arm and walked off with Oliver.

“So we nab them and make them sing like a canary.” Robin rubbed his hands together in excitement.

“I really hope not. Black Canary is completely tone deaf. She sounds more like a screech owl.” Barry looked at John. “Remember when we all went to that karaoke bar and she and White Canary sang? I thought they were going to throw us all out.”

“That’s not what he meant, Flash.” Dig checked his weapon. “He meant make them confess to their crimes. But those two singing….that was definitely a crime.”

“I still have nightmares.” Barry shuddered.

“Man, you really are a lightweight. You better go check the perimeter.” Dig suggested.

“Got it.” Flash zoomed off.

“Green Arrow, are you in position?” Dig asked over the comm.

“In position. I have eyes on four in the main warehouse. Speedy?”

“I’m in position too. I see two people n in the office. Looks like they’re arguing.” Thea told them over the com. “One is a woman dressed in black leather like a cat. I can’t see the man’s face but it might be Penguin.”

“So your girlfriend is in on this.” Dig looked at Bruce and shook his head.

“Catwoman was never really my girlfriend. She and I had an understanding.” Bruce shrugged.

“You mean she was your booty call.” Cisco laughed. “That’s not cool.”

“I prefer to use the term ‘special friend’.” Bruce said with a smirk.

“Smarmy. Yep. That’s what that is.” Cisco shook his head. “Really smarmy.”

“Stay with the van in case they come out.” Dig said as he started walking into the warehouse. “Vibe. Robin. Let’s go.”

“Cisco and Robin followed Dig inside. Robin looked back and gave Bruce a thumbs up.

Bruce sighed and leaned against the van to pout.

It took less that ten minutes for everyone to get the six men and Catwoman tied up for the police.

“Where is Penguin? Oliver asked Catwoman.

“I don’t know. He called me this morning and told me to meet him here. He was supposed to be here an hour ago.” Catwoman pulled at the ties on her hands. “These hurt. Do you mind loosening them for me?”

Robin stepped forward and Cisco pulled him back.

“Don’t let her fool you.  She is just trying to get away.” Cisco warned him.

“Thank you Vibe.” Robin grinned.

“If he left anything here, I can vibe him.” Cisco suggested.

“Those are his glasses.” Catwoman nodded to a pair of round spectacles laying on one of the crates.

Cisco went over and picked up the glasses.

“Overwatch, what is the G.P.D’s e.t.a?” Oliver asked but there wasn’t a reply. “Overwatch? You’re on mute. Overwatch!”

Cisco gasped. “Guys, I think we have a problem.”

“What is it?” Barry asked.

“Penguin is at the Bat Cave.” Cisco looked around at the others. “He has them at gunpoint.”

Oliver growled and headed out the door. He stormed to the van and looked at Batman. “Call the police and get in. Penguin is at the bat cave.”

“How did he know where it is?” Bruce was shocked.

“Sounds like your girlfriend did a little singing of her own.” Flash walked past Bruce and nodded at Oliver before he zoomed out of sight.

Bruce pulled out his phone and dialed 911. “Hello. This is Batman. Penguin’s band of cohorts is at a warehouse at West New Earth and Vine. They are all tied up and waiting to go to jail…… your welcome. Goodbye.” He disconnected the call and got in the van with the others.

_Earlier in the Bat Cave…._

“It was so cute. You should have seen the baby’s face when Johnny started singing a lullaby.” Lyla smiled. “It was so precious.”

“I can’t wait for Barry to start singing to our kids.” Iris smiled. “He has an amazing voice. Oliver is good too. So when are you and he going to make it official, Felicity?”

“I have no idea. Soon I hope.” Felicity glanced back at the screens to make sure things were going all right when something caught her eye.

“Well, it’s about time you women stopped talking. Now I can get to the kidnapping.” The short man with two thugs behind him walked closer. “If I knew that Batman kept a bevy of beauties just waiting to adore him, I would have come sooner.”

“Penguin!” Felicity stood up and reached for the button to unmute the comm.

“Don’t move and don’t touch that. I would hate to have to ruin such perfection.” Penguin laughed.

Lyla slid her hand under her coat on the chair and pulled out her gun.

Iris had the same thought. She glanced toward Lyla to follow her lead.

“Felicity.” Lyla said softly. “Now!”

Felicity hit the button and ducked down.

In the van, Oliver and Dig heard gunfire over the comms. They looked at each other and Dig hit the gas.


	8. Part 7

**Part 7**

**Prompt:** Blow

Dig took a hard corner as he drove towards the entrance to the Bat Cave. He skidded to a stop just short of the mechanism that opened the gate.

“Why did you stop?” Oliver leaned forward from the back of the van and looked out the window and saw the reason that Dig had brought the van to a halt. There were five men standing there with guns waiting for them. “Out the back and keep sharp. They have guns but we have….”

Barry appeared out of nowhere and took the guns from the Penguin’s thugs. He brought them to the back door of the van. “Sorry. I got lost. I just blew by the road that leads here. This is a very tricky city to get around. I almost plastered myself into a bus at least….”

“Flash, we heard gun fire from inside the Bat Cave. Can we talk about your poor sense of direction some other time?” Oliver asked. “We need to get in there and….”

BOOM!

“What was that?” Robin asked.

“Sounded like an explosion.” Thea looked at Oliver. “Ollie?”

“Batman, you and Spartan take control of the targets at the gate. Speedy, Vibe, Robin, and Flash, you’re with me.” Oliver took a breath. “Let’s go.”

In the Bat Cave, Felicity and the others peeked out from behind the weapons locker to see if the Penguin and his men had survived the blast.

“They’re all down.” Felicity took a deep breath of relief. “I’m glad Oliver left a few of the exploding arrow tips in his gear bag.” 

Lyla stood up and trained her gun on the men on the floor. “We should see if they are still alive. Caitlin? Iris?”

Iris raised her gun and trained it on the men on the floor as they walked closer.

Caitlin followed Lyla and Iris to the men and started to check pulses. “Those two are dead but Penguin is alive. She opened Penguin’s shirt. “He has a protective vest on.”

Just then Oliver, Thea, Cisco, Robin, and Barry came into the Bat Cave.

“What happened?” Oliver looked for Felicity and was relieved to see that she was alright. “Is anyone hurt?”

“These two are dead.” Caitlin stood up.

“Felicity?” Oliver looked at her as she came from behind the weapons locker. “What exploded?”

“I threw one of your exploding arrow tips at them.” Felicity shrugged. “They were shooting at us.”

“We were shooting at them too.” Iris put her gun down on the table.

Cisco looked at the damage. “At least, you didn’t hit the new computer servers. Please tell me you didn’t hit the new computer servers.”

“No.” Felicity rebooted the system. “Everything looks fine. “There are a few bullet holes in that screen over there but that can be replaced.”

“Wow! You are really lucky that you didn’t blow the roof down on your head.” Robin looked up to check the ceiling.

“The blast didn’t get that far.” Lyla looked up at the scorch marks. “It didn’t even get halfway to the ceiling.”

“As long as the bats weren’t disturbed then we are all okay.” Barry decided to keep his cowl up just in case they came down from the ceiling.

Iris resisted the urge to laugh at Barry. She knew he was a little anxious about the bats coming down on his head.

John and Bruce came in and looked around.

“All clear?” Dig asked Lyla.

“Yeah, all clear, Johnny.” Lyla let him pull her close to him. “Sorry we scared you guys but we had it handled.”

“And just who was it that thought it was a good idea to blow up my Bat Cave?” Bruce put his hands on his hips and looked at the women in the room.

“Take a chill pill, Bat guy. They didn’t do any damage and they made the right call.” Thea pulled some zip ties from her jacket to cuff the Penguin.

“Are the ones on the gate secured?” Oliver asked.

“They were no match for me ….and Spartan.” Bruce glanced at John. “But I could have taken them by myself.”

Lyla held Dig back. “Let it go, Johnny.”

Dig let go of the breath he was holding and let Lyla pull him back to her.

Felicity came over and tugged on Oliver’s sleeve. “The police are waiting for the Penguin and his stooges. You should drop them off.”

“How do we explain his condition?” Bruce asked. “He’s unconscious.”

“He has a concussion but the vest he was wearing took most of the blow back.” Caitlin looked at Oliver. “They can treat him when he is in custody.”

Oliver nodded and turned to Bruce. “Do you have a regular spot to drop them off or should we just leave them at the back door of the precinct?” 

“I think we should leave them at the back door this time. I usually take them in the front but we can do it your way this time.” Bruce nodded. “We better get them in the van.”

Bruce went to pick up one of the guys and the men on the floor disappeared in a red streak.

“The bats on the ceiling are freaking him out.” Iris laughed and shrugged.

“How do you manage to not laugh at him all the time?” Thea asked.

“Practice?” Iris smiled. 

“I’m driving.” Dig kissed Lyla on the cheek and went out to the van.

“Hey. That was a good move.” Oliver said to Felicity. “He must not have expected to be taken down by you and the others.”

“I’m just glad you packed extra exploding arrow tips.” Felicity tugged at the strap of his quiver. “I will never complain about how much you like to blow things up ever again.”

“Yes you will but it’s okay.” Oliver pulled Felicity close gave her a kiss.

“Green Arrow, we have to get them in police custody.” Bruce said impatiently.

Oliver glared at Bruce and released Felicity. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be here.” Felicity swayed with a big smile on her face.         


	9. Part 8

**Part 8**

**Prompt:** Downhill 

Dig, Oliver, and Bruce got into the van with Barry and the three men that they were going to take to the police. Dig started the motor and pulled out of the garage.

After a few minutes, in silence Bruce cleared his throat and looked around at the others.

“I really appreciate the help you’ve given me, gentleman. I hope to return the favor someday in your fair cities.” Bruce grinned.

“We will see.” Oliver glanced over at Dig and smirked. Dig made eye contact with Oliver then just rolled his eyes.

“What about you, Flash?” Bruce asked.

“Well, I will have to let you know on that.” Barry wrinkled his nose. He didn’t want to come out and so no but he didn’t want to give Bruce the wrong idea. “We get a lot of meta-humans. That’s not really your wheelhouse.” 

“That’s true but I’m sure that I can help you in some way.” Bruce still seemed hopeful.

“I’m sure after all this excitement; you’ll feel like it’s all downhill from now on.” Barry smiled. “You know, now that you have captured this criminal mastermind. “

Oliver coughed to cover up his laughter. Dig just shook his head.

“Alas, there are many more criminal masterminds in this city.” Bruce sighed dramatically. “I don’t believe that the Penguin’s capture will make much of a difference in the crime in Gotham.  I’m sure you have the same dilemma, Green Arrow.”

Oliver nodded. “There is a lot of crime in Star City. That’s for sure.”

“Don’t hesitate to call for an assist any time you need it.” Bruce offered. “I have a private plane on standby. Robin and I can be there in a matter of hours whenever you call.” 

“Overwatch will let you know. She usually handles the details of our operations.” Oliver glanced at Dig who looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

“You trust her with those kinds of important decisions?” Bruce shook his head. “I don’t know if I could trust a woman to handle my crime fighting affairs. They are such capricious creatures.”

Suddenly Felicity laughed in Oliver’s earpiece. “That smarmy bastard! Tell him to go frack himself.”

“She is very good at handling things and I trust her with my life.” Oliver turned to look at Bruce. “I’m sure my team and Flash’s team feel the same way about Overwatch.

Barry nodded. “If we don’t do as she says then she will just make us disappear. Overwatch is kinda scary sometimes. “

“Iris, did you hear that?” Felicity laughed. “I’m scary”

“Oh yeah! He’s going to want to disappear when I get a hold of him.”  Iris laughed. “This visit went downhill fast, didn’t it?”

“And how!” Felicity agreed. “Oliver, you might want to shut Barry up before Iris puts one of her lovely Prada pumps up his lightweight ass.  Is that the spring collection?”

“Fall I have a connection that gets me what I want. I’ll give you his number.” Iris promised.

“I want a new pair of sling backs. I broke the strap on my favorite pair running after some perp we brought down for drug dealing ….. or was it smuggling?”

Oliver put his head down and whispered. “Human trafficking and I said I would get you a new pair.”

Dig started to chuckle then he tapped his earpiece. “Hey Batman! Why is it that you haven’t made a pass at my wife yet? Don’t you think she’s beautiful enough for you?”

“Shit! He did not just ask him that.” Lyla laughed. “Johnny! Stand down! Stand Down!”

“She’s quite beautiful. I noticed that the last time she was here but she scares me a little.” Bruce frowned. “She looks at me like she’s picking out where she wants to shoot me first.”

“She’s ex-military.” Dig grinned. “She is always picking her target. I think it’s sexy.”

All the women back at the bat cave sighed in unison.

Barry burst out laughing. “Iris would just shoot you in the… “

“Where am I? Hey now! Let me go!” Penguin said from the back of the van. “Boy! You, there in the red pajamas, untie me this minute. I can make you a very rich man.”

Barry glared at him. “I’m not wearing pajamas. This is my super suit for doing super things. I can do a lot of super things.”

Iris laughed. “He sure can especially when the suit is on the floor.”

Felicity giggled. “I know what you mean. I love to peel those tight leather pants off of Oliver and…”

Oliver cleared his throat.

“Oh! I will tell you later.”

“You girls are so lucky. I don’t have anyone to peel out of anything anymore.” Caitlin sounded sad.

“My guy is in Hub City so I know how that feels.” Thea sighed.

“You told her.” Oliver looked at Dig.

“Not me, man.” Dig shook his head. “Must have been Overwatch.” 

“Who are you people?” Penguin looked around then saw Batman. “I should have known it was you and some of your friends. Those beauties of yours almost killed me.”

“They did kill them.” Barry pointed at the two bodies near the door. “They aren’t Batman’s beauties. They are ours and they are badass women.”

“They will be the last beautiful women you will ever see. The police have your gang and all the evidence they need to put you away for a long time, Penguin.” Bruce taunted.

Penguin sighed. “I should have known they weren’t yours. Catwoman is rather catty when it comes to sharing you, Batman. She would have scratched their eyes out.”

“Hey! We aren’t afraid of that kitty.” Felicity chuckled. “Even Barry could take her down!”

“Well, maybe if I helped him.” Iris laughed. “Just a little.”

Oliver and Dig started laughing. They couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Barry realized that they were on comms with the women in the Bat Cave. He tapped his earpiece. “Vibe, you have my back, don’t you?”

“No Barry, you are on your own with this hen party. I can’t even vibe you a break. They are harsh. I’m on my own here.  Robin decided to hide somewhere safe until you guys got back.”

Barry looked at Oliver and Dig for help but both men shook their heads and started laughing again.


	10. Part 9

**Part 9**

**Prompt:** Ceremony

Dig rounded the corner and started down the alley to the back door of the police department.

“What the …? There is press all over the place.” Dig glanced over at Oliver. “You better pull up your hood.”

Oliver pulled up his hood. He reached back and grabbed Dig’s helmet. He held out it to Dig. “Here. You’re going to need this.”

“How did they know we were bringing them in?” Barry asked as they pulled up at the back door.

“I called them when we were getting ready to leave.” Bruce admitted. “Don’t worry. They always have some kind of ceremony every time I bring in a criminal to be locked up. They will only take a few photos for the front page.”

Felicity cleared her throat on the comm. “You better not let them take a phot of you. They can run facial recognition on it and learn your identity.”

“Understood.” Oliver turned to look at Barry. “Let them out and Bat Guy too. We won’t be sticking around for a ceremony.”

“But it’s for you for doing a good job.” Bruce looked confused. “I don’t understand why you don’t want to bask in the glory of your victory.”

“Because if we do, they will find out who we are.” Dig put on his helmet as he slowed to a stop. “Just shove them out the back and let’s get out of here.”

“Well, I don’t understand.” Bruce never got his explanation because Barry put him, the Penguin, and his two dead henchmen on the ground next to the back door of the police department and sped back to the van.

Dig backed out and burned rubber to get out of there before the press could get a camera focused on them.

“Batman! Another excellent job nabbing the criminal mastermind known as the Penguin.” Commissioner Gordon shook his hand as the press took photos

Two officers came forward to get the Penguin. They helped him to his feet.

“He didn’t capture me.” Penguin shrugged off the two officers. “It was a bevy of beauties that caught me. He was out playing with his new friends. Tell them Batman that it was the Green Arrow and the Flash that helped you. The women were part of their teams. He did nothing, as usual.”

“Is this true, Batman? Did you have the help of the Green Arrow and the Flash?” Commissioner Gordon asked.

“I … well…. Yes I did. But I was the one in charge of the plan.” Batman lied.

“Four women took me down and killed my henchmen. Beautiful women.” The Penguin laughed. “One of them was called Overwatch.”

“Overwatch is on Green Arrow’s team. So is Harbinger.” Batman nodded. “The other two are on Flash’s team.  Green Arrow also brought Speedy and Spartan with him.”

“Batman, what was it like to work beside two such heroic crime fighters?” A man with a notebook asked.

“It was a very rewarding experience.” Bruce looked at the man. “Who are you? I don’t recognize you.” 

“I’m here on assignment. My name is Mike Ashford from the Daily Sentinel. Hey do you think they could come to our city and nab the Green Hornet?”

“I don’t know if they will have time. They are very busy with the crime in their two cities. I would be glad to come to your fair city and capture him.”

“Nah! Never mind.” Mike Ashford shook his head. “He is a lot more slippery than this guy.”

Bruce tried to hide his disappointment but he was really hurt by what the reporter said.

Dig pulled into the garage of the Bat Cave and shut off the engine. “That was a close call. What was that fool thinking?”

“He likes the attention.” Oliver shrugged. “I will have Felicity check for photos when we get back to Star City. She can check for you too, Barry.”

“Thanks.” Barry got out of the van and followed the others back inside.

Felicity and Thea were just finishing packing up the gear when they walked in.

“Did you get out of there without being seen?” Felicity asked as Oliver came over and kissed her on the cheek.

“Yeah. We dropped him and the bag guys off then got out of there.” Barry walked over to Iris. “Are you ready for our romantic weekend?”

“As soon as you change and we get out of here.” Iris kissed him on the cheek just before he zoomed off to change. “I hate when he does that.”

“Are you ready, Cisco?” Caitlin asked as she picked up her coat.

“Yeah. All my gear is packed and I am so ready to get out of here.” Cisco picked up his gear bag and sighed. “I left Bruce some new toys. That should keep him busy for a while. I’ll have to come back when Robin’s suit is done.”

“You’re a big help and I hope he appreciates that.” Thea smiled.

“Thanks Speedy.” Cisco smiled.

“You’re welcome Vibe.” Thea smiled back.

Felicity looked up at Oliver’s face. “You are not going to say anything to either one of them. Do you hear me?”

Oliver sighed and pulled her closer. “You know, I think Barry and iris have a great idea. We should plan a romantic weekend soon.”

Felicity snuggled close to him. “I like the sound of that.”

Lyla walked back over to the group as she put her phone in her pocket. “The plane is gassed up and ready to go.”

Dig started to pick up bags of gear. “Let’s get out of here. Oliver, you get to fly the plane back to Star City.”

“Good! I won’t have to wait to go to the bathroom.” Thea put her bag over her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Thea.” Lyla winked at Dig.

Thea sighed. “You all need to get a room but not the bathroom.”

Robin came down the bat pole and looked at everyone with their bags packed and ready to go. “Are you leaving already?”

“Yeah. We have to get back.” Oliver shook Robin’s hand. “Tell Bruce to call if he needs any more help. Bye Robin.”

“Good bye!” Robin waved as they all walked out of the Bat Cave and got into the van.  “It sure was nice of them to help. I had better go pick up, Bruce.” 


	11. Part 10

**Part 10**

**Prompt:** Message

Bruce was waiting out front when Robin came to pick him up in the Bat Mobile.

“Are our guests waiting for me in the bat cave, Robin?” Bruce asked as he got in the car.

“No. They already left.” Robin pulled away from the curb and headed back to the Bat Cave.

“Did they leave a message for me? Did they say anything before they left?” Bruce asked.

“No. I think they just needed to get home to their cities. You know as well as I do that crime never stops not even for crime fighters such as ourselves.”

“You’re right Robin.” Bruce took out his phone and found the number for the Green Arrow. “I should call and leave them a message of thanks for helping us.”

After the plane landed in Star City, Felicity turned on the phone and saw the voice message from Bruce. She held it out to Oliver who shook his head.

“Put it on speaker. I want to hear what he has to say.” Oliver pulled her close in the back of the van.

Felicity looked at Oliver with suspicion. “What do you think he wants now?”

“Who knows?” Oliver shrugged.

Felicity played the message. “Overwatch? This is Batman. Please tell the Green Arrow thank you for all of his help. I could have never nabbed the Penguin without it.”

Oliver smirked. “He got that right.” 

“On a more personal note, if you ever want to come to Gotham without the Green Arrow. I promise to show you the city personally. I hope you will consider a trip in the near future. You and I could have a fine time.”

Oliver reached over and killed the message playback. “I am going to kill him one day.”

Felicity put the phone back in her bag. “Not if I kill him first. Smarmy bastard! Can he not see that we are together? Is he blind as a bat too?”

Lyla and Dig looked at each other in the front seat and shook their heads.

Thea laughed. “He is definitely one horny bat. That’s for sure. You should have let Oliver put at least one arrow in him while we were there.”

“I have a better idea.” Felicity pulled her tablet out of her bag and after a few minutes she smiled really big and put it away.

“What did you do?” Oliver asked.

“I put bat porn as the screen saver on his phone and computers.” Felicity shoved her tablet back into her bag. “If he wants to be horny, he should at least get off on his own kind.”

“Remind me never to make her mad.” Lyla whispered to Dig.

Dig nodded in agreement.

When Bruce and Robin came down to the Bat Cave later that evening, they looked at the screens and then each other.

“Robin, we’ve been attacked.” Bruce said as he stared at the monitor.

“I think the word for it is hacked. I think Overwatch didn’t like what you said. You know she is dating the Green Arrow.”

“I was just trying to be friendly.” Bruce squinted at the monitor. “What exactly are those bats doing?”

Robin looked at the monitor then covered his eyes. “They’re getting really friendly with each other. A little too friendly if you ask me.”

“Oh! I see it now.” Bruce said as he reached out to cut the power. He looked up at the bats in the roof of the bat cave. “It’s best not to get them too excited.”

Robin put his hand down and walked over to the poles. “I don’t think that was the message that Overwatch was sending you. I think she thinks you are trying to be a little too friendly with her.”

“She’s a beautiful woman, Robin. I can’t help myself.” Bruce grinned.

“You had better before the Green Arrow comes to put an arrow in you like he did to the Flash. Bruce maybe you should forget about Overwatch and find someone new.”

“Great advice, Robin.” Bruce sighed. “Dr. Snow was very lovely don’t you think so, Robin?

Robin shook his head. He knew that Bruce was never going to understand women and that would be his downfall.  


End file.
